


Паяльник

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Новый год — волшебная пора, когда можно сидеть под приятно пахнущей ёлкой, кутаться в тёплые вязаные свитера и распаковывать подарки, попивая глинтвейн.





	Паяльник

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018
> 
> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!

Новый год — волшебная пора, когда можно сидеть под приятно пахнущей ёлкой, кутаться в тёплые вязаные свитера и распаковывать подарки, попивая глинтвейн. Юри всегда любил этот праздник, наполненный запахом мандаринов, теплом котацу и семейными посиделками. 

В нынешнем году всё было иначе нежели в прошлом, ведь вместо большой и шумной компании, которая осталась в Хасецу, он справлял этот семейный праздник в далёком Санкт-Петербурге, в уютно обставленной квартире с самым любимым человеком. Виктор заранее нарядил ёлку и даже где-то раздобыл сверкающего ангела на макушку вместо традиционной звезды. Юри не настаивал — ему нравилось и так, и эдак.

Утро 31-ого декабря выдалось солнечным, словно сошедшим со старых открыток, которые ему показывал как-то дедушка Юры. Уют хорошо натопленной городской квартиры, горячий какао и поблескивающие под ёлкой подарки, словно в нетерпении ожидающие, когда их распакуют — всё это было настолько мирным, что Юри просто таял в наслаждении каждым моментом.

— Радость моя, подарки ждут, — нежно прошептал ему на ухо Виктор, прижимая к себе теснее.

— Может быть, ты первый? — мурлыкнул в ответ Юри и сделал большой глоток из принесённой Виктором кружки.

— Я не против, — покладисто согласился он, снова заставляя сердце Юри трепетать от счастья. 

Виктор всегда был беспроблемным, чем и покорил Юри раз и навсегда. С простотой, доступной лишь самым уравновешенным людям, он решал любую проблему, не создавая из неё трагедии мирового масштаба, вместе с тем успокаивая ненавязчиво всех, кто имел обратное свойство.

Шуршащая бумага, скрывающая подарок, разворачивается так бережно, словно Виктор боялся ненароком его повредить, но там, под обёрткой, свёрнутый в несколько раз, тёплый клетчато-полосатый шарф, и Виктор тут же намотал его на шею, красуясь перед смущённым Юри.

— Мягонький, — довольно заметил Виктор и потянулся к следующему подарку. 

Под алой обёрточной бумагой оказалась простая коробка.

— От кого это? — Юри припоминал всех, кто дарил им подарки, и никак не мог вспомнить, кто вручал им этот.

— Здесь нет открытки, — покачал головой Виктор.

— А что там? — Юри даже вылез из тёплой уютной кроватки и прошлёпал босыми ступнями по толстому ковру, так и не выбравшись из одеяла, позволяя его краю волочиться следом.

Простая картонная коробка без опознавательных знаков открывается легко без какого бы то ни было усилия, а из неё на подставленную ладонь Виктора выпадает паяльник.

Юри и Виктор переглядываются изумлённо, ведь подарок, мягко говоря, странный, как вдруг Виктора разбирает смех. Он смеётся долго и легко, преисполненный весельем, а Юри в недоумении — чем так насмешил его этот странный подарок от неизвестного дарителя? Вместо ответа Виктор показывает ему коробку, в которой на дне убористым почерком написано что-то по-русски, но познания японца в этом сложном языке не настолько хороши, а потому отсмеявшись Виктор говорит:

— Это от Юры. «Вот тебе паяльник, запаяй себе ебальник».

Юри не сразу понимает, но через минуту и он начинает улыбаться. Начало этой традиции было положено с той поры, когда он только сошёлся с Никифоровым, и они встречали свой первый Новый Год вместе. Тогда в Хасецу приехал Юра Плисецкий, давний знакомый Юри по соревнованиям, посмотреть на того «подозрительного русского», с которым связался Юри. Кто же знал, что им окажется бывший тренер Плисецкого, доводящий его до бешенства своими выходками в бытность чемпионом на катке?

Недолго думая Юра преподнёс Виктору подарок — средство от облысения, с пояснением, что такой старикан вот-вот отбросит коньки, и тогда все поплачут над ним красивым, а он утешит его парня.

Тогда-то Юри впервые и отметил это качество Виктора — тот не рассердился, не закричал, а просто рассмеялся легко и заразительно. Ровно через год Юра послал в подарок смазку и презервативы с пожеланием на записке «наслаждаться невозможностью делать карьеру». В нынешнем же году подарок был с особым смыслом, ведь после того, как в личной жизни Плисецкого появились подвижки, Виктор сделал ответный подарок на день рождение Юры, отправив ему пособие по правильному сексу с парнем. 

Самым забавным было то, что все эти взаимные подколки совсем не мешали их дружбе. Они были её неотъемлемой частью, и угнездившись в руках Виктора и распаковывая свои подарки, Юри вдруг представил, счастливо зажмурившись, какими будут эти приколы лет через пять, десять, двадцать...

А в том, что они будут, он отнюдь не сомневался, и это дарило ему особенное ощущение уюта, ведь так могло быть только в семье.

В конце концов, кто ещё догадается подарить фигуристу паяльник, как не другой фигурист?


End file.
